Project Summary/Abstract: Iodide deficiency disorders (IDDs) have been identified by the World Health Organization as a serious global health problem affecting 740 million people in 130 countries. Iodine deficiency is the most common cause of preventable brain damage, with nearly 50 million people suffering some degree of IDD-related brain damage. IDD is preventable and treatable by iodization of table salt. Identification of individuals suffering from IDD and populations at risk requires the development of an instrument capable of measuring iodine in urine and table salt. We propose to develop a small, lightweight, inexpensive instrument to achieve quantification of iodine. The Rapid Iodine Analyzer (RIA) will allow measurement of iodine present as either iodide or iodate. The instrument will be based on a novel and proprietary detection method described in the text of the proposal. It will be highly automated and will require very little sample preparation. The portable instrument is expected to have a limit of detection of ~1 ppb and to be free of interferences. Thus, the sensitivity will be adequate to diagnose patients as having moderate (20-49 ppb) or severe iodine deficiency (<20 ppb), as well as those having normal (100-199 ppb) or excess iodine (>300 ppb) in their urine. Because of its low cost (~$2,000 retail), portability (<5 lb), and low power requirements (~2 watt), the iodine instrument will be highly useful for assessing iodine deficiency in populations in remote locations around the globe and for testing for the presence of iodine additives to salts dispensed in those regions. Project Narrative(Relevance): A high sensitive (.~ 1ppb) portable instrument will be developed for the measurement of iodide and iodate in urine and table salt. The Rapid Iodine Analyzer will be highly useful in addressing the problem of iodine deficiency disorder currently affecting 740 million people in 130 countries. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]